Snatch the Bride
by MoonlightWolfFanga
Summary: Edward and Bella have been tether for nearly a year and six months. Then... after an unfortunate event, Edward had to leave. Bella... depression. Soon, Bella is whisked off to save Edward fromt the Volturi! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

Ch: 1

_B.P.O.V_

Edward was carrying me to the meadow, I knew that this was a special occasion since he never wakes me up unless important. He has that look in his eye that tells me that he's contemplating something. URG! It irritates me with these kinds of surprises. Always sudden; but that's the way he likes them. He looked down at me and smiled and pressed his lips to my temple, "I love you Bella," he said. He smiled a bit crookedly at me, my smile. I smiled back and laid my head against his chest and drifted off to sleep again.

E.P.O.V 

Bella's scent filled my lungs. Eventually sleep took her over again and her breathing became steady again and I picked up speed. The meadow, our meadow was just closing up when the moon reached the top of the sky. Tonight was extra special. I had planned it for days! It was agonizing not to just set it in motion as soon as it hit my head. Alice, as always, knew before I did.

She and the other Cullen's were waiting back at the house. She knew what Bella was going to say when we reached the meadow and how she will react when we leave it again.

B.P.O.V 

His movements were so smooth. I barely noticed that we were moving, except for the whipping cold wind. I didn't dream, which was a great relief. Nightmares haunted my every sleeping moment. Sometimes I would wake up, sometimes I didn't. But I was always comforted when Edward was near. I loved him; he loved me… we were in perfect balance. Except the Volutri; their words still rang in my ears.

I felt him slow and I whipped away the sleep from my eyes. The meadow was more beautiful than before! The blossoms were slightly slivery with dew and the moon was high and full. He stopped near the edge and looked down at me, "Want to walk? Or shall I carry you?" he asked.

"I can walk, but I'm not sure if I want to." He laughed and carried me out to the center of the meadow and set me down. His scent was slightly spiced… like he put on some cologne. He never needed cologne! Why was he wearing it now? I tried to hide the fact I was shivering against his cold chest.

E.P.O.V 

Bella's scent mingled with the flowers. I watched her as she closed her eyes again to breathe it in. Her eyes snapped open and looked at me. "You're wearing cologne?" she asked me. It caught me by surprise, which was almost a never thing. "Good nose," I said. I smiled and gently rubbed my nose against hers. Then I frowned. "Bella, you're shivering!" I took my jacket and put it around her. "No I'm not!" she protested and tried to give my jacket back, but she shivered again. Grumbling, she took the jacket and slipped into it. I grinned and she just leaned against my chest.

Her heartbeat sounded beautifully against my chest. I loved it when that happens. She knew it and she snuggled against me.

B.P.O.V 

Okay, I know something's up. He was never this quiet. I felt his marble smooth hand gently brush back my hair and wrap his arms around my waist. "Edward, you know how I am with surprises. What's going on?" My heart thudded a bit as he chuckled behind me.

E.P.O.V 

She had said no to me once. It hurt worse than becoming a vampire! I had hoped now that things have settled again that she would change her mind. I prayed hard for it! Then Alice had confirmed her answer to me. If my heart was still beating, I would have snatched her away that second!

It irritated me that Charlie chose that day to also take Bella fishing! She didn't like to handle fresh fish, but she could cook them!

"Bella, do you remember when I proposed to you a month ago?"

"Of course Edward! How could I forget." I saw her bite her lip, like she was regretting something. Good sign!

B.P.O.V 

I regret turning Edward down that day. It hurt him… I could tell. My heart began to thud faster in my chest, what was he up to?

"I'm sorry that it was so sudden and that you had to chose between your normal life and a vampire life so quickly after the Volturi incident. I guess it was kind of fast to ask you for a commitment."

I nodded, come on Edward, get to the point! I was dying to know what he was trying to say.

"But now… things have settled down a bit and your graduation is in three days."

I nodded again, biting my lip as I felt something was coming. I prayed it wouldn't be to leave me here again.

"Bella, I cant live without you."

My thoughts of him leaving again and what I would do if he did leave screeched to a halt. "I can't live without you either, Edward. I never could. My past is living, breathing truth of that. I nearly died at least four times."

He nodded and placed his chin on my head and became silent again.

E.P.O.V 

I remembered the four times clearly. When she had jumped off that cliff, I would have died! I called to make sure everything was okay and found out about a funeral. I nearly committed suicide for her, but she somehow stopped me. I gave a small smile in thanks that I didn't.

"Bella," I breathed. She was curious, her eyes said so. They were large and doe like chocolate brown. I turned her to face me and looked straight into her eyes. I took the ring out of my pocket, praying Alice wasn't wrong about this vision; that this one didn't shift.

"Bella, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch: 2 B.P.O.V 

I nearly fainted. Edward stood before me, in our meadow, in silver sprinkled flowers, the moon giving him a heavenly halo… asking me to marry him again. My breathing became uneven, I could feel it. He seemed to know too because when I nearly fell, he caught me and held me up securely.

"I didn't think you had the guts to ask me again!" I said and reached up and kissed him. The lion in him moaned and kissed me back, but still so carefully. His scent filled me completely and I gripped his hair, trying not to go over the boundaries. When he pulled back, he smiled. "That's a yes then?"

"It's a definite yes!"

E.P.O.V 

THANK YOU ALICE! My head screamed. I opened my palm and revealed a 20-karat diamond ring, surrounded by two tiny rubies. It never seemed possible that her eyes widened even more. "Edward! I'm not a high maintenance girl! You didn't need to sped this much—" I put a finger to her lips and said, "Bella, it was absolutely worth it." I slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

I felt her heartbeat go erratic and I pulled away, though I wanted her so badly! Wanted the way she felt against me. "Now, I have you for eternity," I said.

B.P.O.V 

Edward, my Edward had asked me to marry him again. I was crying my eyes out and laughing at the same time! Though, I still hate it when he buys me such expensive things… like this ring. I began to wonder where it was all coming from.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch: 3

_E.P.O.V_

I knew the deal that Carlisle had with Bella. But now that she had accepted my proposal, I wondered what was going to happen. I swept her into my arms and laughed, raining small kisses over her face, "Bella. My wife. It has a nice ring to it," I said. She linked her hands behind my neck and grinned, "I love it too."

"Hold on," I said and took off into a full, blown out run.

B.P.O.V 

My heart nearly stopped when he said those words. "Bella. My wife." I laid my head against his shoulder and let him carry me. It wasn't until a few minutes later that we were stepping into a warm house again, his house.

He walked into the den and I found all six Cullen family members. He set me down and raised my hand that had the ring. "Bella has consented to be my wife!" The first one, as expected was Alice. Then it hit me! Alice had a vision and it came true! I gave Edward a playful glare and he just smiled at me crookedly.

"Bella's going to be our new family member!" she squeaked. She was bouncing gracefully like a little pony with her long hair trailing after her. Emse was the next to approach. The Cullen brothers came up and ruffled my hair a bit. Rosalie was the last to come forth. She actually looked happy!

E.P.O.V 

I loved their reaction. Especially Bella's when she saw Rosalie… it surprised me too that she looked happy. I grinned at all of them and kissed Bella's hand. "Well, you have a choice. Be changed now, after graduation, or after our wedding." Then, a surprised and shocked look ran across her eyes. "What is it?" I asked her.

B.P.O.V 

The first thought after he said 'wedding' was Charlie. How was he going to react? I was going to marry the very man that left me in an emotional train wreck! But I didn't care. I looked up a bit embarrassed at the Cullens, "How is Charlie going to react? What if he denies our marriage?"

Alice stepped in, "He wont. We already asked his permission, your mom too." I looked up at Edward, smiling innocently, "You planned all this? Even asked Charlie for his permission and—"

He put a finger to my lips and said, "Yes. It was all planned. Alice provided the prompting." I looked at Alice, who winked at me. I sat down into a chair and looked at my future in-laws, all six of them. "You all accept—" "Of course we do Bella!" they all said at once. I laughed and hugged Edward, crying again. "Edward, I wished for the moon and you gave me the stars." He kissed my palm and all the Cullens awed. "I guess I did," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch: 4

B.P.O.V 

Grad day. The most heart pounding, important day of my human life… one of the last few I had left to live. I had Edward promise that once this whole thing was over, he'd let me move in and then… he would change me. I was happy, Renee came to my graduation and took so many pictures I was seeing spots! Edward came too, watching with pride as I walked up to receive my diploma.

The principle was giving the last _Senior Speech_ before we all threw our caps into the air. When I turned around, I saw Edward again. He looked like he was in a fowl mood now. Why? Then I had my answer, Jessica.

_E.P.O.V_

I watched Bella as she, at last, threw her cap into the air. I was ready to run to her and snatch her up into my arms, but Jessica stopped me. "Hey Edward," she said, twirling her hair around her finer. "Jessica," I acknowledged as I tried to move around her. "Say, since I'm out of school for the rest of my life, how about you and I go out for lunch? Hmm?"

I saw Bella watching us, she knew I was irritated. "Nope, I've got plans." Bella began approaching us and I saw she had slipped the ring on her hand. I smiled, my eyes twinkling.

_B.P.O.V_

Jessica saw me approaching, she knew I was coming. She blocked me off from Edward and asked her lunch plans again. "I've already said no, Jessica," Edward told her. I smiled in pride, which of course made him happy. "Aw, why cant you just break away from Bella for a while?"

"Because he's my husband to be," I said. Jessica whirled around to face me. "You're a bad liar, Bella," she hissed at me. "I'm speaking every word of truth," I told her and held up my ring. Edward held me around the waist and placed his cheek against my hair. "It's true," he said. I blacked out when something hit my face, just under my jaw.

_E.P.O.V_

I watched as Jessica punched Bella. I roared in anger and pushed her away and bent down to look at Bella. She wasn't injured, but she will have a bruise under her jaw after that. "You don't deserve him, Bella!" I heard Jessica scream, making a scene. Renee and Charlie were trying to make their way through the crowd. Charlie had handcuffs in hand.

I bent down to pick up Bella, but Jessica's foot got in the way. I got up, furious now. My brothers were behind me, their thoughts connected with mine. _Just say when, and we'll jump her,_ I heard Emmet think.

Bella got up and struggled to her feet and looked at Jessica, her fist balled. "Jealousy doesn't make you look pretty," she told her. Jessica was about to lunge at her when I stepped in the way. "Back off Jessica." Charlie finally got through the crowd. "Jessica, unless you want to sped the first few hours of your official adult-hood in the back of my car on the way to jail, I suggest you calm down!" I folded my arms across my chest and listened into to her thoughts._ Stupid, ugly Bella! He should be mine! Before she came along, I was the one he was staring at! I was the one he wanted to ask out!_ There were words and other fits of jealousy in her mind… all of them lies. But I rolled my eyes. She started to speak again but Bella chimed in. "Jessica, give it a rest and move on!"

_B.P.O.V_

OOH! Jessica has some nerve! I felt the blow beneath my chin and I turned and walked away. Renee came to me and wrapped an assuring arm around my shoulders. "Are you alright, honey?" she asked. "I'm fine. But that's going to leave a bruise." Charlie was the next to come up, he looked as furious as Edward when he caught up. "That girl's got nerve!" he muttered. "She always had," I said.

Edward tilted my chin up a bit and looked at an already forming bruise. "I'll have Carlisle look at it, make sure there aren't any fractures."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch: 5

_E.P.O.V_

I knew what Renee and Charlie were whispering about. They wanted to start planning our wedding. I chuckled a bit and pressed my lips to Bella's cheek. "They're going to try and start planning our wedding," I hinted a bit. "Mom, dad, I want to plan my own wedding. Please… I'm open to suggestions, but please leave the planning to me," she pleaded. I smirked a bit, but picked up pace to get my Volvo.

_B.P.O.V_

I thanked God that Edward clued me in. My parents were immediately saddened, especially Renee. "At least let me help a bit." I agreed and got into Edwards Volvo when he pulled in. "Be happy! I'm getting married!" I shouted.

Alice, in the back immediately hit me with plans and suggestions for caterers. "Wait… who'll pay for all this?" I asked. "Carlisle. He already said he would. I'm getting your dress; Edward already got your ring; Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Emse are getting the decorations. You'll just have to tell us what to get and how to put it up." I sighed and relaxed as Edward sped off. Soon, I would be parked in his driveway. "Your stuff is already upstairs. All of it," Edward told me.

I shot up, "All of it? What are you talking about?" He smiled sheepishly. "While you were asleep last night, I had the help of the other Cullen men, but we moved everything out. Charlie already knows that you're out." Then, his head snapped up, "Alice, we have a guest."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch: 6

_E.P.O.V_

Sitting in the den, was a vampire I didn't recognize. He lounged a bit, staring into the dying embers of the fire. "Can I help you?" I asked. He jumped a bit and sat up, "Oh. Sorry. I wasn't expecting you back so early. My name is Leon," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it and Carlisle walked in, followed closely by the others. Bringing up the rear was Bella. His eyes followed Bella, though he wasn't hungry. Relief.

_L.P.O.V_

I watched the human bring up the rear. She was beautiful and her scent, heavenly! She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes… they were like doe's eyes. Big, round, but chocolate color. I walked up to her, but the vampire that found me here got in the way. "Why are you here?" he asked pleasantly, like a good host.

"Oh, yes. I'm moving around a bit and I sniffed you out. I decided to come and take a visit. If it's alright if I can stay for a while."

_B.P.O.V_

Why was he staring at me? Edward was being protective again, and who could blame him? New vampire that shows up out of nowhere… kind of scary. It reminded me of the time Victoria showed up. Thankfully, all the Cullens took her away and she was never seen again. Edward never did tell me what happened.

_E.P.O.V_

I searched through Leon's mind. There was nothing out of place, but I kept my guard up and went to wrap a hand around Bella's shoulders. "I'm Edward. These are my two brothers, Jasper and Emmett; my sisters, Alice and Rosalie; my father and mother, Carlisle and Esme. This is Bella, my mate to be. She'll be changed here in a couple of days."

Leon's brows drew together, which made me wonder… was he really here for a visit? Or was there some purpose to this that I wasn't seeing?


	7. Chapter 7

Ch: 7

_E.P.O.V_

I waited for her at the isle. My tux snug against my body… I knew she was coming, I could smell her. The wedding march struck up and I saw her. She looked like a gift-wrapped in white with a bouquet red roses. She was crying, I could see it. But they were tears of joy.

She approached as quickly, but as gracefully, as she could. Even for someone as clumsy as Bella, she came as smoothly as a princess. I took her hand and she smiled at me, a tear dripping down on my shoe.

"Dearly beloved—" The priest began… but after the third word, I heard nothing of it. "I do," I heard her say. I repeated her words. "If anyone should have any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." I heard no one except the women crying. "You may kiss your bride." That's what I did. I kissed her with every ounce of passion I could give her without going over lines.

_B.P.O.V_

I kissed Edward. My new husband… I loved that he took our kiss a bit deeper for the first time. He was so careful… "Edward… change me tonight. Please… tonight when we prepare for our honeymoon, please change me," I whispered against his lips. He murmured my name against mine and said, "I promise. I will." He swept me up and smiled at me, "Come on, honey. Time to cut the cake."

"But Edward," I hissed, "You can't eat."

"I can pretend to." He walked out with me in his arms. I loved it when he did that. We reached the two section cake and he took my hand and kissed it. "Bella." I took the knife and we cut it together. I smiled and he pressed his lips to my temple and said, "I love you."

_L.P.O.V_

I watched the happy couple cut the cake, though I felt a strange resentment. I remembered my duty to the Volturi and began to plan a way to snatch Bella. For some strange reason, just like Edward, I fell in love.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch: 8

_E.P.O.V_

I drove down to an abandoned beach house. I had it spruced up for our honeymoon. I had the radio turned up but I heard something and stopped. _EDWARD!_ I heard Alice's voice in my head. _What is it?_

_Bella's been snatched!_ I stopped I wheeled around and dashed for the house.

_B.P.O.V_

All I know is that my hands are tied and my mouth gagged. "Bella, you're going to have to be a good girl and not scream," Leon said. He was smiling a bit, but I wasn't amused. "Wait until my husband gets a hold of you!" I told him through the gag. His smile widened and gestured to an old fort. "You have some people who want to talk to you." Talk wasn't what was going on… I could feel it.

When he scooped me up again, he pulled down the gag and kissed me. I tried to kick him away, but he only adjusted his hold and began running for the fort. "Put me down! I demand it!" He just stared at me, amused. I wasn't. "You are spunky," he said. "So I've been told." When we reached the entrance to the fort, I gasped. "The Volturi."

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Aro said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch: 9

_E.P.O.V_

I was scared. I was married to Bella for nearly six hours and now she'd been snatched from me! I raged and threw things and broke things in the woods. Carlisle watched, waiting until I calmed down again. "Done?" "Yes."

"Okay, let's go and find Bella. If you can track her thoughts, or Leon's—"

"Leon? He snatched her?"

"We think so. He's not here." I punched a tree and drove a hole into it. "I'll get started. Have Emmet and Jasper ready at my signal."

_Hold on Bella… hold on my dearest._

_B.P.O.V_

The Volturi found me! I couldn't breathe! "Leon you traitor!" I screamed and slapped him. "Relax, Bella. We were checking in as we said. And from the way you smell," Aro said, sniffing, "Edward didn't keep his end of the deal. Your life for his; and apparently, he forfeits his life."

"NO!" I screamed. "Patience, child. There is a second option to save your precious Edwards life."

"Anything. Name it!" Leon stepped forward and said, "Before your wedding, I came back to Aro and asked that if I changed you, that you would be forced to become my mate and Edward's life be safe. But only _if _you agree to be my mate." I looked at the Volturi, my jaw gaping.

I swung around him and started swearing like a sailor. Never had swore so harshly, but I was pissed! Finally, Leon put a hand over my mouth to stop me, but I tried to bite his hand. Aro laughed, "Such an attempt by a human! Certainly you will be a powerful vampire!"

_E.P.O.V_

I could hear Leon's thoughts. Bella… his mate… my life spared. It hit me. He was using my life as an excuse to have her leave me to be his mate! Of all the Idiotic, stupid plans! I heard Aro, he sounded as jolly as the time we met in Italy. I pressed the accelerator harder, _the Volturi… here? Why? Bella!_ Behind me, speeding, sleek Ferrari kept speed next to me.

_How's she holding up?_ I heard Emmet ask.

_I don't know, I can't read Bella's thoughts. But by the sound of Leon's, he's using my life to get Bella to be his mate!_

We pressed harder until our cars became black streaks over the road. _Hold on Bella…_

_B.P.O.V_

Edward's life was in my hands. I wanted to cry, but my eyes were dried up wells of tears. I fell to my knees. "Do I have a third option?" They shook their heads. "I didn't think so." Leon knelt down next to me, his finger tracing from my chin to my neck. "Bella, it's a very simple choice. Have Edward die, or have Edward live.

I struggled to my feet, but he didn't let me get up. Aro suddenly looked up, "I thought you said Edward was completely unaware of us being here!" Leon looked at Aro, "He was heading to the honeymoon beach house. I snatched her from the house! No one saw me."

"You don't need to be seen for Edward to know. Trust me. When I'm in danger, he knows immediately. I'm his _La tuna cantante_! Remember Aro? What that means? I'm his blood singer!"

"Well that leaves only one option. Let Edward come, and when he does. I'll make him change you and then we'll kill him."

"NO!"

"You have a better option Bella?"

"I'll do what you want. I agree to your term."

Leon stroked back my hair. "There, there, Bella. That wasn't so hard was it?" I began to cry. I hated them! All of them! I wanted to be a vampire, sure, but I wanted to have Edward change me! Not these wacko's! But, it was either lose Edward and become a vampire, or become Leon's mate and become a vampire.

_I'm sorry, Edward._

_E.P.O.V_

I heard Leon's mind get louder and came to an abandoned fort. "Oh, what a perfect place for the Volturi to hide out," Emmet said as he jumped out. "Yeah, I agree. Let's go!"

_B.P.O.V_

I was lead to a room that screamed Italian touch. It had drapes and a soft, red velvet bed. Leon followed behind me, gently taking my hair in his hand and running it through his fingers. "Please let me go… I'm begging!" I cried. He looked at me and shook his head. "Don't worry Bella, you don't know me enough to love me now, but you will. In time, you'll love me." He pressed my back to his chest and smelled my neck. "You smell wonderful, very floral." I tried to pull away, but he held me in an iron grip.

"Are you ready? Are you ready to become a vampire and my mate?" I mechanically nodded, no longer feeling. "Goodbye Edward, my love."

"Why? Where you going?" I heard. I swung around and Edward, Emmet and Jasper were standing in the doorway. Their eyes were black with hunger and the stared at Leon. "Edward!" I threw myself into his arms and his eyes returned to normal. "Bella." He tilted my head back and rained kisses over my face, I was too overjoyed to warn him about Aro… until he came up with the rest of the Volturi.

"Well, well! Look who appeared!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ch: 10

_E.P.O.V_

Bella's pain lasted for two days. She was lucky. When she finally rested in peace, she looked as heavenly as she smelled. Her floral scent turned to stronger roses and her beauty was beyond compare. The Volturi nodded in approval, "She's a strong one. We're sure of it." Leon stood and tried to gather Bella into his arms. I snarled and snapped my jaws together. He backed off.

"Bella… honey… are you alright?" I gently shook her out of her hibernating state. This would be the last time she would ever be able to sleep. Her eyes fluttered open. They were amber now, instead of chocolate brown. Her skin was a bit lighter and her hair turned into a rich red. "Edward…" she said, placing a hand on my cheek. I took her hand and pressed it to my cheek and felt her smooth skin. Was this how I felt to her before she changed?

Aro clapped his hands and grinned, "Well. After all that, I'm sure you're hungry. Let's go out for a group hunt."

"Not humans," I warned. "We have a treaty with the Werewolves about that. If we kill a human near or in Forks, we'll be hunted all the way out of Washington. They'll do it because they're doing it now with Victoria. A vampire who on several occasions tried to kill Bella."

Aro looked disappointed. "We don't want anything to do with werewolves. Fine. We'll go animal hunting." Bella sat up and stared at me and felt my face. "Bella… are you hungry?"

"A little. I'll live… so to speak." I grinned a bit. "Okay. But we might as well let you get a taste of what's ahead of you." I kissed her forehead and helped her to her feet. "Whoa, there slow down hotshot!" Leon said, taking her shoulder, "Bella agreed to be my mate… in exchange for your life."

"But you didn't change me," she said, hugging me. "Therefore the deal is now in void." Dang I loved my wife! I loved the way she thought now. But I hoped she wouldn't be too practical.

_B.P.O.V_

I was changed. I was now a vampire. It was hard to believe, but it was true. Fear tugged at my heart, still, at the sight of the whole Volturi clan. "Let's go then," Edward said. "Please, don't make me a fool in front of the Volturi," I hissed to him. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed me full on the lips. "Darling, it'll all come naturally."

I sat up and took only a few steps in my new form. I went from the bed to the door in two flat seconds. "Slow down there! Try and control the way you walk. Even the tiniest step could be a full blown run," Leon told me. I nodded and walked with Edward, surprised for the first time I could keep pace. "Bella?" I looked at him, "Are you happy?"

"Yes, of course I am!"

"Then I'm happy too."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch: 11

_E.P.O.V_

Bella was more beautiful then I could ever ask for. It seemed impossible that she ever could be. Aro was eyeing her… what was it that made Bella so important to the Volturi? I put a protective arm around her and she smiled at me. She laid her head against my shoulder and gently put a hand around my waist.

_B.P.O.V_

The shock of having new abilities had me in for a long day. I knew… I looked around and saw a few staring vampires, but now I had nothing to fear. Now that I was one of them, they can't hurt me… physically. I felt protected with Edward here… my Edward; not anyone else's.

When we stepped outside, I was immediately hit with thousands of scents! I turned my head to the right and looked out… deer, a doe no less. "Very good, Bella," Edward said in my ear. I listened and looked straight ahead… was that a werewolf? "It's Jacob. He wants to talk." I felt an old, throbbing wound in my heart. It turned to anger when he and a few friends walked out of the woods. "Edward, we'll all have to leave. You changed me around Forks!" I said, fear rising in my voice. "No. We didn't," he said. "We're in the Oregon borders, Bella."

Jacob walked with a stride I've never seen! He came, looking hurt and angry. When he got to me, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Why, Bella! Why did you have to change!" I held up my hand with my ring, "Because I love him." "I loved you Bella! But you turned on me for your bloodsucking leech of a husband!"

I flared in anger, I shook him off me. "You should talk! When I came to see you, you weren't there. When I tried to talk things through, you pushed me away! When I called to make sure you were okay with that 'fever' I couldn't be trusted! You know what Jacob Black? I liked you too. But seeing that you couldn't trust me to be around you, you turned your back on me! I called out to you, you didn't turn around. I was in depression, Jacob Black! DEPRESSION! I counted on you for your support and I supported you the best I could."

I began to calm down a bit. "When Edward came back, Jacob, I tried to make amends between your families. It seems like all my attempts had failed. And now, that I've become one of them, I guess you cant keep your promise after all."

Jacob fumed. I knew because I saw him shaking. "Isabella Swan… I swear, if you… I will…"

"What? Turn your back on me again? News flash Jacob, I've moved on! I have already agreed to the treaty terms. Animals, not humans; yes I know." His friends took his shoulder, "Jacob, calm down," one of them said.

"Jacob. When Edward was in danger of killing himself, I couldn't let that happen. Human instinct, just like how werewolf moms have their instinct to guard their young until an age. Just like how humans raise their children from an infant to teenager stage to graduating high school. Let me finish," I said, holding up my hand. "I will always be here in case you need me. That's what friends are supposed to do! Not turn their backs on them because of a sudden change!" Jacob's jaw dropped.

"You think I turned my back on you? What did this leech feed you! I didn't turn my back on you, Bella! I saved you from the cliff experience, didn't I?" I saw Edward nod a bit out of the corner of my eye, but suppress a snarl. "When I changed into a werewolf, what was I suppose to do? I couldn't just come up to you and just suddenly say, 'Hey Bella, I cant be with you anymore now that I'm a werewolf.' Out of the question!"

"At least I know you can be honest," I said. Jacob stumbled back like I had slapped him. "Jacob, I thought you were violently ill! Like you had extreme food poisoning or something! But when I found out that you weren't sick, just changing, I wondered if I could trust you again when I needed you."

"That was a bit out of line, Bella," he said. "It was every bit in line!" I shot back. Edward finally stepped in between us. "Enough. I thank you, Jacob, that you saved Bella's life when I wasn't there. That's all I can say." He stepped away and I turned my back and began walking back to the fort. "Isabella Swan!" Jacob cried. I turned and looked at him, "I will always be your friend Jacob. When you're sick, give me a call. That's what friends do."

I continued back to the fort. My heart for Jacob, or what was left, was almost gone. If vampires could cry, I would be balling.

_E.P.O.V_

I watched as Bella walked back to the fort. I had never seen her so upset. "What have you done? What did you do to her?" I demanded. Jacob looked at me with hate in his eyes. "I can't be like you bloodsuckers! I couldn't trust Bella with the fact I was a werewolf all of the sudden. I had orders not to."

"It's vampire code not to reveal to a human our true nature unless they were going to be killed. But I did. I trusted her!"

Jacob struck my jaw and I turned my head. "Shut up! As long as you know the treaty codes, we're no longer needed here. Let's go." They disappeared from view.

I saw Bella going up the stairs, obviously torn. Was she now regretting what she had done? No… she was in emotional pain because Jacob didn't trust her. Who could blame her. "Let's go hunting. We'll bring something back for her," I decided.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch: 12

_E.P.O.V_

Bella has a healthy appetite. It pleases me that she does after all that pain. I hummed her lullaby, though now it didn't make her sleepy. "Bella, did he hurt you that bad?" She looked up from the rabbit and whipped her mouth, "Who?"

"Jacob."

She stopped and put down the rabbit, "It's in the past now. Nothing to worry over anymore." She was trying to push it away… I felt it. "Okay." I hugged and rocked her a bit. Then… the Volturi walked in.

"Well, let's find out what your powers are, shall we?" Aro said. I looked up at them all. "Isn't that kind of early? Bella just went through an emotional phase." Aro waved a hand and said, "All of us get over those. Let's go now." Bella quietly obeyed, and I followed her. "Bella," I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me, "Are you afraid?"

"A little."

"Don't worry. I'm here."

_To be continued…_ Next in _Bella Powers_


End file.
